Kamen Rider Yurei
by MatticusFinch
Summary: After a quick turn of events a child must turn to collect the will of fifteen legendary people. Along the way he shall face friend and foe alike in this story of epic proportions.


"Uhhh…where am I?" 18 year-old David Smith whispered to himself as he rose from the ground sitting up on his knees as he rubbed his head. He looked around to see that he was in a dark forest, so dark that he had trouble making out the environment that surrounded him. He got up and began to walk around, trying to understand what was going on. "Where am I?" he said again, louder this time in hopes someone would respond, but instead of the response he was hoping for he began to hear moaning. David quivered were he was, he slowly turned around to see what made the noise, and as he did he hoped that he was just hearing things. Boy was he wrong. He turned to meet a large, pitch-black figure, armed with claws and vicious looking teeth. The monster began to pick David up, and opened his mouth as if he was going to eat him. David was too scared to do anything, he simply screamed as the monster bit into him. At that moment David fell out of bed. "Damn it….I need to quit watchin all those scary movies….."

"Hmmmm…..interesting" a man dressed in all black(trench coat, gloves, sweater, hat, etc) began to say as he examined an object that seemed to be an eyeball. He pulled out a whip out of his coat and dropped it in the ground along with the "eye" and the objects began to glow, and out came a humanoid-shaped monster. The monster seemed to be wearing a brown hoodie with a black base and his right arm wasn't even an arm, it was just a long whip. The mysterious man began to wear a big smile as he looked upon what he created.

"Man I'm gonna be late" David said as he rushed out side the door of his apartment, one shoe still in hand. He was on his way to a meet up with his friends at a local Starbucks that was just down the street around 9:00AM, which usually takes him about 10 minutes to walk to. The problem is its 9:10 right now as he is leaving his apartment. As he ran into the Starbucks everybody in the store looked at him, a young boy with dark black hair, wearing a black shirt with a white jacket over followed by light blue jeans. He also had a pair of black slip on Vans, one of them was barely on. David smiled awkwardly and proceeded to sit down with his friends who were trying to hold in their laughter. David cursed at them as one of them gave him a drink. "thanks Cass, you know what I like" He said as he took the drink and took a long sip.

"Of course, the vanilla frap is always your favorite right?" the petite Asian girl said, with her cheeks pink with blush.

David smiled back, along with some blush in his face, as he looked at his friends. From left to right there was: Cass, a small Asian girl with light brown hair who was wearing a jean skirt along with a black shirt and a pink jacket, John who was Caucasian wearing transitional glasses and an all black tracksuit, Diego his Mexican friend wearing a green turtleneck that looked good with his fluffy black hair, and Veronica who was also Caucasian wearing an all white sundress. He looked at his friends with a smile on his face as they proceeded to get up and walk outside, followed by David.

When they got outside they began to talk about what they were going to do that night, they spoke about just hanging put at Cass's house but Diego and Veronica convinced everyone to go bowling. They began to walk down a forest path that most joggers and bikers go down as they see something odd.

"What's that?" Diego said as he pointed to a shadowy figure.

"Looks like someone" John replied "but what is it holding"

"Lets get out of here, I don't like this" Cass said, "I knew we should have just stayed at my house".

"Alright we're going, don't worry so much" David said as he put his arm on her shoulder and turned her around to walk away, but he turned around quickly as he heard a scream.

"Excuse me where do you think you're going?" the monster said as he had his whip-like arm wrapped around Veronica, obviously choking her as she was struggling to get air into her system.

"Let her go!" David said as he ran at the monster, he taken 3 years of karate as a kid…..but he did skip out on it everyday…week…month? He forgot. But he wasn't just gonna stand by as the monster was killing his friend. He raised his right arm to ready a punch but as he neared the monster, it simply backhanded him, sending him flying into a nearby brick wall, knocking him out cold.

"Hmph, so much for that" the monster said, "oh the girl stopped struggling, damn I hate it when they don't last, I don't get to enjoy myself anymore" he said as he dropped Veronica's limp body onto the ground, her face and lips blue from the lack of oxygen, and a red ring around her neck from the creatures whip. The others stood there, frozen unable to wrap their heads around two of their friends just dying, just like that.

"YOU BASTARD!" Diego said as he picks up a well-sized tree branch off the ground and began to charge at the creature, but the creature simply used his whip to grab the stick and leave Diego defenseless. Before Diego can even react the monster proceeds to whip him to death.

"Come on, you humans need to last longer" the monster said as he placed his foot over Diego's dead body and raised its whip-arm to point at the remaining two. "Hmmm, who should I choose? I got it! How about a two-for-one special" he said as he grabbed Cass by the leg, who was trying to run at this point, and slammed her into John, over and over and over again, until their bloody bodies stopped screaming. "awww….Its already over? Oh well" the monster sighed as he left the five dead children dead, proud of it. But the children weren't quite dead, well not all of them. David rose up from the pile of bricks he laid in, he wasn't seriously injured but his body was aching. He got up and walked over to the horrific scene, he saw his friends limp bodies un able to move, he was frozen were he stood. He dashed to each of them, checking their pulses to see if there was any chance they could still be alive. The last body he checked was Cass, whose eyes were red and watery from the tears she had during her last moments, he picked her up so he was on his knees holding onto her so she seemed to be sitting up.

"H-hey….Cass, come one wake up…y-yo-you can't be serious, you can't be dead" David said as he proceeded to shake her, until something fell out of her pocket. It was a receipt, it only had two items on it, a small strawberry lemonade, and a small vanilla frap. Seeing this made David feel even worse and he proceed to scream and cry, tears like waterfalls down his eyes. "WHY GOD, WHY DID YOU LET ME LIVE?!"

"You really want an answer?" a voice said. Surprised he got an answer David quickly got to his feet to see a old, white-bearded man wearing red and gold robes. The man simply smiled at David.

"Who-who are you?" David asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"The person you called for, I'm God" The man said with a stern face.

David stood there shocked with an :O face. "re-really? You're God?"

"No, I'm just kiddn' around with ya kid" the man said as he let out a loud belly laugh. "Call me Sennin, I'm here to help you with this…. predicament you have" Sennin trying to choose his words carefully, trying not to make the boy sadder than he already is.

"Well how can you help…they're dead…there's nothing I can do, they're dead" David said as tears began to form in his eyes once more.

"Woah woah woah, hold it right there. There is something you can do" he rose his hand and yelled "WHOOSH!" as he pointed at David and as he did a belt formed around him. It had an orange strap and had a big translucent cover in the front. On the side of the cover there was a lever with an orange handle.

"Cool an all, but what is this? How does this help?" David asked as he taps the cover.

"It's called a Ghost Driver, it allows you to harness the power of ghost eyecons and transform, into a Kamen Rider" Sennin said using a great amount of hand gestures to over exaggerate himself.

"Ghost eyecon?" David asked as he felt his chest get warm. The inner-left breast pocket of his jacket was lighting up with a warm, comforting glow. He went in and pulled out an eye-shaped orb, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It had a black spiral shape in it and he held it out and asked, "is this an eyecon?"

Sennin nodded " now click the eyecon, open the driver, place it in, and close it. Oh! Don't forget to pull the handle"

David did exactly was Sennin told him, clicking the button on the left side of the eyecon causing it to "blink" as it changed from a spiral shape to show a "Y" on it. He opened the front of the driver and placed the eyecon into it and closed. "EYE" it said. He hesitated before he pulled the lever looking up to Sennin, he nodded and David looked back down at the driver and pulled hard on the lever and pushed back. His body was covered by a black base, just like the monster, and he had a design of an eye on the middle of the all the stripe designs that surrounded his suit. (The eye symbol is just like Ghosts but his doesn't have a horn, he doesn't have a horn transformed either).

"KAIGAN! YUREI! LET'S GO! KAGU GO! BYUN BYUN BYUN GHOSTO" the driver boomed as what seemed a white hoodie with two parallelogram-shaped white eyes on it. David stepped back for a second as the ghost neared him but he slowly stepped forward and let it onto him. The ghost hoodie covered him and he was now fully transformed. His face was all jet-black with two parallelogram-shaped white eyes standing out from the rest of his face as they glowed. The ghost made it seem like the black base was wearing a jacket of some sort and David looked up to Sennin for an answer.

"Hmmm, Yurei, I like it. From now on you're known as Kamen Rider Yurei! Now I'll explain things when you get back to your apartment, ill take care of your friends so go kick that monsters ass!"

David looked at his dead friends as he gipped his hand into a fist, trembling. "Alright, this is for them"

David dashed down the trail at an alarming speed quickly catching up to the whip monster.

"Huh, who are you?" it asked.

"Well here goes nothing" David whispered to himself, " I am Yurei, Kamen Rider Yurei, I'm the kid who you slammed into the wall, I'm the kid who's friends you murdered, I'm the kid who's about to whoop your ass!" He screamed almost on the verge of tears as he ran towards the monster, just like last time raising his right arm, but this time landing it and sending the monster to a tree, splitting it in half. The monster looked surprised at the strength of a mere human.

"I'm going to be honest with you kid, I really don't remember you" the monster said. This made David even angrier

"MAYBE THIS WILL JOG YOUR MEMORY A LITTLE" he said as he dashed at it but was stopped as he grabbed him by the neck.

"Oh right I chocked your friend to death like this" he dropped him and began to whip him repeatedly "I whipped the other like this" and grabbed David once more and began to slam him onto a nearby rock "and slaughtered the other two like this!" the monster said laughing away.

David was beginning to doubt if he can actually beat the monster, but he got a grip and instinctively put his hand in front of his belt and out with a bright white flash came out a double sided sword(the GanGun Saber) and cut the whip at it's base and the monster stepped back in pain.

"Not to strong without your whip are you?" David said as he slowly approached the one-armed monster. The monster got into a squatting position and two whips grew out of his back and began to extend towards David. David simply slashed away at them, with anger in his soul and adrenaline in his system. He slashed away at the monster and as he did sparks flew in all directions.

"NO, I CANT LOSE A GAME LIKE THIS" the monster screamed.

"A game? You think this is a game? Human life is nothing to be treated lightly, and I'm going to punish you accordingly, PREPARE YOURSELF!" David pulled on the lever on the ghost driver and the picture changed into a foot in the middle of a kick.

"DAI-KAIGAN! YUREI! OMEGA DRIVE!", the driver announced as the lever was pulled. A big, white-eye symbol with other symbols surrounding it to create an even bigger eye symbol and David planted his right foot behind his left. He then leapt into the air and kicked the monster with all his might. As the kick landed the monster's black-base and the "jacket" were separated and the monster exploded. After David got up he looked down to see a whip with an eyecon next to it which soon self-destructed itself afterwards.

David ran back to the place where his friends were killed and they were nowhere to be found. On the ground there was an eagle shaped dial phone on the ground and David picked it up and held the phone part, which was the eagles neck and beak, to his face and Sennin was on the other side, "Hellooo, Sennin here, who is this."

"uhh this is David, did you take my friends?"

"Oh yeah, come to your apartment, I'll explain everything there"

"alright see you later. Wait hold on how do you know where I live?" Sennin hung up before David could finish speaking.

"Oh well, guess I have to roll with this" he took out the Starbucks receipt out of his pocket, "Come on guys, I'm sure I'll see you guys again" and David began to walk to his apartment, slightly limping from the fight.

 **Alright please leave your feedback in the comments as this is my first fanfic, so let me know if there is anything i need to improve. Also i will be publishing chapters sporadically so don't expect schedules and stuff, well at least for now. I'll see what happens. Alright see ya guys later!**


End file.
